The Switch
by Silenzio
Summary: When Feliciano and Romano get into a big fight and they switch bodies for a week, what could possibly happen? LudwigxFeliciano and AntonioxRomano.
1. The Fight

Chapter 1: The Fight

_Romano's POV_

I feel so bad about what I said to Feliciano exactly one hour ago.

He and his boyfriend (that potato bastard) were talking on the couch, and by the looks of it, they could've started doing "it" that exact moment! So what do I do? I break it up, of course. I don't want to sit on a couch that they've had sex on!

"Aww, Romano! We weren't going to do anything! We were just talking about it!" he said, obviously hoping he didn't have to say that wonderful three letter word.

"You were still with him! Couldn't you have… I don't know, go to your room? No, scratch that. You shouldn't even be dating that bastard! He's not-" I stopped talking when Feliciano looked as if he was about to burst into tears. He didn't, though.

"Well then, why are you always at Antonio's house? You're not dating him, are you? He's not your type!" He shouted his words, making the lamp next to us shake.

"Don't you fucking dare bring Antonio into this! And anyway, we're not dating at all! He's just my friend, and he raised me!" The image of Antonio popped up into my head. His dark brown hair messy (as always) and his sparkling, green eyes looked back at me. A large smile was planted on his face, and his mouth moved as if he was saying, "Lovi~" He always called me that, even though I had told him countless times I wanted to be called _Romano,_ not Lovino. I stopped arguing with him about it years ago, and besides, I liked it- no, no, I didn't say that. I don't like that asshole at all!

"Hpmh. Whatever, it's quite obvious that you like him, Romano Vargas!" Feliciano turned away, but I grabbed his shoulder before he could run off.

"Hey, we're not done."

"Alright, then tell me why you can't seem to get over the fact that I'm dating Ludwig?"

"Because he's an idiot, that's why! You deserve better!"

"You know what? Leave me alone! You've always tried to pick fights with me ever since I said I liked Ludwig! I'll be in my room, and don't come in until you will say sorry!" My brother stomped off, without saying anything else.

So, here I am, too pussy to say sorry. I don't want to mess up saying sorry, but I don't really want to say it either. It was Feliciano's fault! … Was it?

As soon as I thought those thoughts, two things happened at once. The first thing was that a blinding, blue light formed into my room, and the second was that I heard a loud scream. I tried to get away from the light and see what Feliciano was screaming about (it had to be him, it was his voice and no one else lives in our house) but I couldn't. Then everything went black.

_5 hours later_

"Glad you're up, _Feliciano._"

--

**(( First fanfic! Thank you to Len/Kitty/Circuit for reading this and checking it, even though there weren't any mistakes. o.o; **

**I already have chapter 2 done, and I'll post it as soon as I can! Chapter three will be coming soon. C: ))**


	2. The Problem

Chapter 2: The Problem

_Romano's POV _

_Feliciano?_

"What...?" I opened my eyes, and in front of me was a short man with black hair. "Who are you, and why are you calling me Feliciano? I'm Romano. Where is my brother, anyway? And what was with that light and the scream?"

"One question at a time, please," he replied. "Before I answer them, however, I'm going to tell you and your brother what happened. There he is, right now," Kiku pointed to the door, which had... me? I stared at my body (or used to be body) in confusion, and it was staring back. I slowly turned my head to the mirror to my left, and instead of me looking at myself, I was looking at Feliciano.

"What the fuck? Kiku, what did you do to us?!?" What did he think he was doing, changing our bodies? We never did anything to him! Feliciano even fought in wars by his side, for God's sake!

"If you let me explain without interrupting me, I'll tell you," he said. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves.

"If I recall, you and your brother had a little fight last night. Now, my bosses and I have been trying to punish you two for years-" I cut him off. "Who are your bosses? Arthur and Abel?"

Kiku flushed red, but tried to cover up his embarrassment. _Yep, they're his bosses_, I thought. "Anyways... You two are in each other's bodies for a week. You cannot tell anyone else that you are actually you. You also can't act like your normal self either; you have to act like you're actually the other person. So, Romano, you will have to act real innocent and pasta-loving. Feliciano, you will have to act bitchy- I mean, however your brother acts."

"I'm not bitchy! And since it seems like you're done, I have to ask you something. Why did you do this to us?" I asked.

The young man paused for a moment. "I can't tell you all of the reasons, because after a week has passed, you'll know yourself. I can only tell you one reason, and that is this: You two have been fighting and getting into arguments since you were born. Your arguments started as little things, like who got the piece of candy, and who got the better clothes. But then when Feliciano moved into Austria's home, and Romano went to Antonio's, things started to get bad. Antonio wanted a better maid because Romano didn't do a good job, (or anything for that matter) and Romano obviously felt like he was the "lesser twin" because of that. Of course, Antonio said he was sorry, but Romano still felt horrible.

"Then Feliciano started getting more attention, and people started calling Romano "Feliciano's brother." That set Romano off... There's much more too it, but that's the main idea." He finally stopped talking and took a breath.

I really wanted to say, "Stalker much?" but I didn't, because my brother started talking.

"You really felt that way, Romano?" Feliciano said. His expression was so depressing that I couldn't look at him. It struck my heart like a knife.

"Y-yes... I'm so sorry, I just couldn't handle it, so I took it out on you..." I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. Normally I would look away from the person so they didn't know I was crying, but instead I hugged Feliciano. After about ten minutes of hugging and crying, Kiku finally said something.

"I must leave you two now. Remember what I've told you." He turned around, and we both watched him walk out the door.


	3. The Thoughts

Chapter 3: The Thoughts

_Feliciano's POV _

"So let me get this straight. We actually have to act like each other?" Romano asked as soon as Kiku left the house. He obviously was pissed off, and it was hard to imagine myself like that. I was more of the calmer one of the two. Actually, anyone could probably be calmer than my brother.

"I guess so," I replied. Why would Kiku have done this? I was one of his friends, wasn't I? This couldn't just be something to punish Romano. I had to be part of the problem… But what part of the problem was me?

"Well, fuck, he didn't say anything about just staying home and lying around. We can do that, and catch up on things. Act like we're on vacation, so no one comes to this house. Shit, he really thought this was a punishment-"

At that moment, Kiku's boss, Arthur, burst in. He was in his ever-so-revealing Britannia Angel costume (or was that more of a uniform?) and… where those pixies behind him? No, they don't exist- wait, those aren't pixies. That's Alfred, dressed up as one! I bet there's some beer around, Alfred looks like he could pass out at any moment and Arthur wouldn't do that sober.

"Now you dickfaces," Yep, he was drunk. "You can't- Alfred, don't tug on that - you can't just think you can lie around like bloody twats. You have to- ALFRED, IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW, I'M NOT LETTING YOU TOP-" The American was pulling on Arthur's clothing, and if he tugged any harder it would've fallen off.

"But Iggy, you topped last night! It's my turn!" Alfred whined, obviously not caring at all that there were two other men in the room. "Can we just get this over with? It's almost night time, and you know what that means!" He giggled and blushed like a school girl. Then he leaned forward to Arthur, and planted a kiss on his cheek. The Englishman started blushing as much as Alfred, and kissed him back.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but can you please refrain from having sex on our carpet? I've already had someone almost start it on the couch," Romano said, glancing at me. "Hey! We weren't going to do anything, how many times do I have to tell you? Besides, actually YOU would've been close to losing your virginity, because you're in my body!" I replied, blushing at the thought of Ludwig.

Romano looked as if he just ate Arthur's burnt pasta. "Me? Losing my virginity to that freak? It's reserved for…" he stopped talking and finished what I'll call the "Bright Red Quartet".

Arthur started talking again. "Done arguing? Thanks. Now, what you said before you can't do. You have to act like nothing happened. Jesus Christ, stop trying to find loopholes. It's not going to happen. One of us will come over and tell you that you can't do it, but because that takes time I suggest you ask any questions now."

We were both silent.

"Good, now, if you excuse me, Alfred and I need to finish some things." He walked toward the now broken window, dragging Alfred behind him. "Yeah, finish taking each other's virginity." Romano whispered to me. I couldn't help but giggle. Arthur and his drunk partner jumped out the window (How was that possible? We were on the second story.) and that was the last we saw of them.

"Well, I guess I'll have to act as you for a whole damn week. What time is it? I'll get some sleep." He glanced at the clock, which read 6:45 A.M. "Fuck," he mumbled. I wasn't tired, but I really didn't want to have to go out in public in Romano's body. It would just be too weird. I mean, it's not like we were different genders. Oh, no. It was that our personalities were the exact opposite. What was that Yao sometimes called us? Yin and Yang? Yes, that was it. They seemed the same on the outside, but on the inside they were nothing alike. I sighed. Yao never made sense sometimes.

Romano glanced at me. "Something wrong?" He asked. "No, I was just thinking of some things." I answered. He sat down next to me. "You'll obviously find out my secrets when you're in my body. I ask you one thing… Can you please not bring it up or even tell me you know?" Romano looked in my eyes. This was quite unusual for him, to be serious about something and not even cussing. His secret couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Yes, I will." I said. Romano looked at me and nodded, as a sign of thanks. "Now, I should probably go take a fucking shower." He got up and headed toward the bathroom, and I smiled. We were getting closer now, because of this event. And if we were getting this close in an hour, then we'd be much, much closer by the end of the week. _I hope this all ends well, _I said to myself.


End file.
